The Star Shines No More
by scatteredbrains
Summary: Mainly focusing on Legolas After the fall of Gandalf, the fellowship heads to Lothlorien, but then an accident happens that may cost one of their lives. The fellowship struggles to reach their friend, but they may already be too late. PLZ READ! D
1. Default Chapter

Comforting and New Kinds of Pain  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly as he walked over to his friend, and stood beside him, looking into the forest beside the fellowship's campsite. Aragorn did not notice Legolas, nor did he hear him, he stood, arms crossed, his mind far off, his expression a frown, and a sad glint in his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas asked again, this time referring to Aragorn's elvish name, and softly tapped him on the shoulder. This time, Aragorn snapped out of his daze and looked to Legolas quizzically.  
  
"You were doing it again." Legolas spoke in elvish, concerned.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Drifting off...you do that every time something...bad had happened. Would you like to talk about it instead? Just like old times, young Estel." Legolas half-teased.  
  
"Young? Oh, Legolas, only to elves, and in fact, yes, if you hadn't noticed, something bad did happen! Gandalf fell! He died!" Aragorn stated, irritated. But Legolas just nodded sadly.  
  
"Aye, I know, Estel." Aragorn looked sharply at Legolas.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? I know? What is wrong with you? Do you not care that Gandalf has died?!" Aragorn said harshly and Legolas winced.  
  
"Aragorn, I do care, Gandalf was like a father to me, always giving me wise advice, teaching me life's lessons and mysteries, and saving me from orcs and spiders when you were not there. But Mithrandir sacrificed himself for us, the fellowship, he would want us to stay together, he wouldn't want the fellowship to break, like we are doing right now. Gandalf knew that something was going to happen, something bad, do you not think that that is why he appointed you as our leader? Aragorn, your name is Estel, is it not?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Yes, that is my elvish name."  
  
"And it means 'hope', does it not?" Again, Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Well, Estel, you are our hope, you are the only one who can help us back up on our feet, and bring us back together in this dire time. If you were to stop caring, the fellowship would fall for sure! So please, my friend, stay strong, for this quest...for this broken fellowship." Aragorn stared at Legolas for a minute, then put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"You know, Legolas, by saying that, you comfort me...yet some parts lay a heavy burden on my heart and mind." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"But I accept this new challenge. Thank you, Legolas, mellon nin." Aragorn said, reverting back to the common language. Legolas smiled, his smile not reaching up to his eyes like usual, Aragorn noted.  
  
"I did nothing, just refreshed your memory is all." Legolas bowed slightly, and proceeded to walk deeper into the forest. But Aragorn's voice stopped him.  
  
"Legolas." Legolas looked back.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend, for my harsh words earlier, I lashed out at you in my moment of anger, forgive me, it was not my place." Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"Mellon nin, there is nothing to forgive." Then, Legolas walked away. Aragorn reminded himself to find some time to talk to Legolas about his own feelings later, then he went back to the fellowship, who were sitting around the fire, and started to unpack.  
  
Frodo was sitting in front of the fire, while Sam was consoling Frodo about Gandalf's fall, Boromir was standing guard, at the edge of the campsite, while reflecting on the fellowship. Gimli was sitting beside the fire, polishing his axe, but his mind somewhere else, and Merry was unpacking his own bedroll, while small tears were falling from his face. Aragorn felt for the hobbits, they were still so small and innocent, they never even knew that such evil ever existed, but here they were, volunteering to go against the most evil enemy in Middle Earth, and to destroy the One Ring. Aragorn was also aware that Gandalf was a good friend and mentor to the hobbits, especially Frodo, then, Aragorn's thoughts drifted off to Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, I do care, Gandalf was like a father to me..." Aragorn remembered Legolas saying.  
  
'If Gandalf was like a father to Legolas, being there for him when it was necessary, then why is Legolas...not showing any emotions...why is he hiding?' Then, Aragorn sighed as he remembered the reason.  
  
"Elven pride." Aragorn muttered to himself. Suddenly, Merry cried out, and everyone's attention focused on Merry.  
  
"Where's Pip?" Merry asked, panicked.  
  
"He probably went to look for some mushrooms." Sam said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, Pip would never go on a mushroom hunt without me, so he probably needs time alone...poor Pippin..." Merry said sadly, and returned to his unpacking. So, the fellowship relaxed, and drifted off into their own thoughts again.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Legolas walked around the forest, trying to clear his mind, truth was, he wasn't okay, not at all, inside, he was breaking down. Legolas had so much sorrow and pain in his heart and mind, with no idea how to lift it. Suddenly, Legolas stopped walking, and a thought struck him, he climbed up a tree, and sat on one of the highest branches. Then, the Mirkwood Prince sang, he poured his heart out into the song, the lament for Gandalf...his thoughts and feelings. Legolas' melodic voice floated throughout the forest, the trees were swaying softly, the stars shone brightly, and back at the campsite, the fellowship also heard the song. They were mesmerized by the voice.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"He sounds so sad...so sad..." Frodo said softly  
  
"What does he sing about?" Sam asked. Aragorn listened more, he closed his eyes and sighed, then, when he opened them again, the fellowship could see tears in his eyes. "Our elven friend sings about Gandalf...some parts of it is a lament for him, the other parts..." Aragorn sighed again.  
  
"He sings about his thoughts...his feelings of pain and sorrow...he speaks so strongly about his grief, it is overwhelming. Legolas' heart bleeds...if you could only understand his words...it is truly heart-breaking." The fellowship grew quiet, their hearts going out to Legolas.  
  
"I never knew the elf could sing." Gimli commented.  
  
"Aye, and with such a hypnotic and beautiful voice." Boromir added. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Few have heard Legolas sing...we are lucky to have heard his voice...yet even few have heard Legolas sing about his thoughts. In this entire world, Legolas has the most beautiful and musical voice, it surpasses the beauty of the Lady Galadriel."  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
  
Pippin was wandering the forest, trying to comfort himself about Gandalf, he was also listing to Legolas' song, and even though he had no idea what Legolas' words were, Pippin had an idea of what it was about, considering the sad melody. Suddenly, the song ended, and Pippin could hear a low, growling sound beside him, just behind the bushes. Pippin grew frightened, and turned towards the direction back to the fellowship, and he started to run. But not two seconds later, Pippin found himself trapped under a warg's enormous and heavy body, with its teeth inches away from Pippin's face.  
  
Pippin squirmed uselessly, trying not to get eaten, he wanted to call for help, but found not the strength, for the warg was crushing his lungs. The warg snarled and opened its mouth, planning to bite off Pippin's head, when suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself into the warg's back. The warg howled in pain, and searched angrily for the source of the arrow, but before it could, the warrior jumped down from the trees and shot one more arrow into the warg's face. It died instantly, whimpering once, and fell down on its side. Pippin looked up, and smiled widely at the familiar face.  
  
"Legolas! You saved me!" Pippin yelled excitedly. Legolas smiled in return, and walked over to the fallen Pippin. But then, Legolas stopped abruptly, he sensed danger, but he turned around too late. Another warg sprinted into the area, and grabbed hold of Legolas' shoulder in its mouth, and threw him against a nearby tree. Legolas cried out in surprise and pain, as black dots started to fill his vision. Pippin's face immediately changed from relief to horrified.  
  
"Legolas!" Pippin could see the warg advancing on Legolas to finish the job, so he took a fairly large sized rock, and flung it at the beast's head. The warg instantly turned around to Pippin and pounced on him, and Pippin, once again, found that he could not breathe. Legolas slowly got up from his position, and reached for his bow, wincing as his injured shoulder, and arm was stretched. He drew an arrow, notched it, with no care for his bloody arm, and released it with great accuracy, and the arrow embedded itself into the beast's neck.  
  
The warg, however, did not die instantly, with its last ounce of strength, it ran straight to Legolas, and knocked him against the tree, putting pressure against his injured shoulder and ribs. Legolas gasped in pain, and five seconds later, the warg died, Legolas was released from its head-butt, and fell onto the ground with a thud. Pippin recovered from his previous shock, and ran to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas?! Master Legolas?! Wake up!" Pippin yelled frantically at the injured elf. Legolas opened his eyes and smile weakly.  
  
"I'm alright, Pippin, I'll recover. Now, let's head back to the camp, before the others worry."  
  
"You've lost a lot of blood, Legolas! We should take care of your wound first, before you bleed yourself to death!" Pippin said, very concerned. Legolas looked at his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"Alright, just try to stop the bleeding, and do no more." Pippin nodded, ripping off a strip of his cloak, and holding it against Legolas' bitten shoulder. Legolas winced in pain, but said nothing.  
  
"Y'know, master Legolas, I thought I was going to die when the first beast attacked me, but then you saved me!" Legolas, not wanting to say anything right now, only nodded.  
  
"And now, you're hurt...it's all my fault! First Gandalf, now you! I should just leave the fellowship, it's probably better that way. Yea..." Pippin mumbled partly to himself. Legolas looked at Pippin, surprised.  
  
"You bl-blame yourself...why?" Pippin turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Be-because it was my fault! If I hadn't been so nosy, I wouldn't have made the skeleton and the bucket fall down the well in Moria, then the orcs and the fire monster wouldn't have found out about us in there, then Gandalf wouldn't have died!" Pippin said all in one breath.  
  
"And now, if I hadn't wandered off here and gotten myself into this wolf- monster danger, you wouldn't have come to rescue me, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt! If it wasn't for me, we would still be back in the campsite with the others, safe and uninjured!" Pippin said, his voice raising louder and louder, his eyes wide. Legolas stared at Pippin for awhile, then his face softened.  
  
"Master Peregrin, none of that was your fault! What happened in Moria was an accident! What happened here just now? Accident! You didn't mean to make the skeleton fall, did you? Did you want to attract the orcs and goblins?" Pippin shook his head.  
  
"Exactly, it was an accident! And the Balrog would have noticed us anyway. It matters not if we traveled quickly and quietly, it would've found out about us sooner or later. Balrogs are very fierce and alert, especially the one we encountered, since it has been trapped underground for this whole time! Pippin, I was the careless one here, if anyone is to blame, I am." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Pippin, you are innocent, I am the one who has done wrong. Back in Moria, I shouldn't have stayed behind, I should've went to help Gandalf fight the Balrog! And maybe if I was even a bit close to Gandalf when he was gripping onto the edge, I should have ran to him and helped him back up! But I didn't, Pippin, none of us did...that is because Gandalf didn't want us to, he was prepared, he knew the risks, he knew something was to happen to him, he knew what was to transpire."  
  
"What do you mean, Legolas? Gandalf knew he was going to fall?"  
  
"I know not of that, but he knew that something was going to happen to him, or why do you think he passed he leadership onto Aragorn? Why do you think he willingly let go of the ridge? It was destiny, Master Peregrin Took." Pippin stared at Legolas, not knowing what to say.  
  
"And about just now, it was my own mistake, I was not alert, I did not sense the warg's presence, I could've gotten it, but I let my own guard down, and I suffered the consequences. As for you wandering off out here, I am sure that you were seeking solace, you are trying to clear your mind and lift your sorrows from your soul...as am I." Pippin nodded his head.  
  
"I keep thinking that Gandalf is alive...I miss him so much, Legolas!" Pippin said as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Pippin, Gandalf is gone, he's really gone, there's no if or whatever, Gandalf's physical body is gone, but his spirit still lingers in this world...I believe that Gandalf will help guide us to Mordor, where he will watch over us as Master Frodo throws the accursed ring into the first of Mount Doom. Then, when the task is complete, and when he sees Aragorn become king of Gondor, you, Merry, Sam, and Frodo safe and happy again, and when Middle Earth is finally at peace, Gandalf's spirit will really depart from this world, and be at peace himself."  
  
"Then his spirit is trapped in this world?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say trapped, I'm sure that this is what Gandalf wants..." Legolas replied, as Pippin wrapped his shoulder gently, but not too skillfully.  
  
"Legolas, don't you miss Gandalf?" Legolas nodded sadly, as he was hit by a wave of memories from his past with Gandalf.  
  
"Aye, I do, Pippin...he was like a father to me, aiding me in my life, he has always gotten me out of tight spots...if not him, then Aragorn...if I lost both of them, I'd be devastated, and would spend the rest of my immortal life pondering why the Valar would be so cruel, as to erase the happiness of this world." Pippin finished binding the wound and sighed.  
  
"I heard you singing earlier, before I was attacked." Legolas looked down, a tinge of red creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"It was so sad, master elf, why did you sing so sadly? It almost made me cry...you really do miss Gandalf, don't you." Legolas smiled grimly.  
  
"Of course I do, but do not worry, Pippin, everyone will recover from Gandalf's death some day soon...just try not to think about him, and I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do, you'll all recover, I'm sure." Pippin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, I think we should head back to the camp now, the other might be wondering where we are right now." Legolas nodded and got up. But as soon as he did, a sharp pain from his shoulder, and a wave a nausea hit him, and brought Legolas down to his knees, gasping in pain.  
  
"Legolas!" Pippin cried out and immediately rushed to Legolas' side.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright? Legolas?" Legolas slowly looked up to Pippin, his vision swimming around in his eyes, and managed a slight nod. Pippin set Legolas back onto the ground, against the tree.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to look for a big stick." Pippin said and rushed away. Not a minute later, Pippin arrived back with a big tree branch almost taller than Pippin's height.  
  
"Here, try to get up slowly now." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes...I...I can walk...it is my shoulder that is slightly injured, not my legs, let's go now." Pippin nodded and slowly, he and Legolas started to walk slowly back towards the campsite.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Aragorn suddenly stopped all movement, and stared at the night sky.  
  
'Was that lightning? Did I just imagine that?' Aragorn's question was answered when a loud rumble sounded in the distance. The rest of the fellowship ceased all movement as well, as they jumped slightly at the sudden sound.  
  
"A storm is coming." Boromir stated.  
  
"Aye, come, let us go and look for a shelter, I saw a cave a few leagues ahead." Aragorn said.  
  
"What about Pippin? And Master Legolas?" Merry asked, concerned for the safety of both his comrades.  
  
"I'm sure that Pippin will be alright, if he heard that thunder, he would go and find a shelter. As would Legolas, I'm sure he is old enough to take care of himself." Aragorn said, half teasing about Legolas.  
  
"How old is Master Legolas anyway?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"For that, you will have to ask him yourself, I do not know the exact number, but I do know that Legolas has lived for more than two centuries, he is nearing his third century." Aragorn said, and laughed at the sudden expression from Sam.  
  
"I...I thought that he was just about a thousand years old or younger! But...he's...he's almost three thousand years old! Wow!" Sam said, awed. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Come now, Sam, on to packing up, we don't want to be here when the rain comes."  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
  
As Legolas walked more, the pain in his shoulder worsened, he knew there was either some kind of poison or the wound was infected. But Legolas didn't complain, nor did he stop, he just kept on going, supported by a stick and Pippin. They had heard the thunder, and was headed towards a cave that Legolas saw a few miles back. Once Pippin and Legolas arrived in the cave, Legolas collapsed onto his knees, he closed his eyes, as he felt sick in his stomach.  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas heard his name, but it sounded so far away...but with all his strength, he opened his eyes and was met by the concerned eyes of Pippin.  
  
"Yes...I...I can't..." Pippin nodded.  
  
"I know, but we're here, let's go deeper into the cave, okay? Just a bit more." Legolas gulped, slowly got up again, and walked into the deeper part of the cave.  
  
"Legolas! Look! It's a tunnel! There's a passageway leading somewhere down there!" Legolas weakly peered into the tunnel connecting to the cave.  
  
"Let's just stay here, evil lingers beyond this point of the cave, I feel its presence." Pippin shuddered involuntarily, reminded of the depths of Moria, gulped, and nodded. Together, they walked closer to the entrance and set Legolas down onto the ground, against the cave wall.  
  
"I'll go get some sticks, before the rain comes." Legolas wanted to protest, but found no strength, so he could only nod weakly. Pippin smiled lightly and ran off into the trees once again, with every passing second, Legolas felt weaker and more pain. Suddenly, Legolas' body went limp, and he finally succumbed to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Whoa! It's so long! It's the longest chapter I've ever done in my entire life! LOL! Well, yea, this story is filled with angst, but not every sentence of the story is filled with Legolas angst! LOL! That'd be crazy! Yea, but anyway, so, how'd you guys think of this chapter so far? Please review this chapter! If no one reads it, then I won't update the next chapter! Hee hee! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, I'll shut up now, anyway, yes, PLZ review me! Constructive criticism and nice comments are DEFINITELY welcome! LOL! =D I'll try to update soon, but because of schoolwork and all, I'm not gonna be able to update every day. So, yea, review review review! =D 


	2. Chapter Two

The Star Shines No More-chapter 2  
  
A while later, Pippin returned to the cave, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Legolas, eyes closed, and his body making no movement at all. Pippin immediately threw the wood aside and ran to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Master Legolas!" Pippin yelled as he shook Legolas. Legolas stirred and moaned in pain, whispering words that Pippin could not hear, but did not wake up. Pippin sighed in relief, went to the sticks and branches that he found in the forest, and made a small fire. As soon as that was done, Pippin half pulled, half-dragged Legolas closer, near to the fire, hoping to warm his stone-cold body. When this was done, Pippin sat beside Legolas, and not a minute later, tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Oh Legolas...I'm so sorry...now you're going to die because of me...it's all my fault! Gandalf was right, I am a stupid fool! Stupid Pippin! Stupid!" Pippin scolded himself. Suddenly, Pippin felt a hand touch his own hand, he looked towards his left, and was met by the pain-filled, yet gentle eyes of Legolas.  
  
"N-no...Pip...Pippin...not stupid...n-no fool...Pippin...d-don't think like th-that...brave Pip-Pippin...smart and br-brave..." Legolas weakly muttered, and passed out again. Pippin just sat there, shocked by what had just happened, Legolas had just woken up...a bit, for him! To comfort him! To ease his own guilt! Pippin felt ashamed for having the injured Legolas comfort the very healthy Pippin.  
  
Suddenly, another loud crash of lightening was heard, followed by loud sounds of rain pouring onto the ground outside of the cave. Then, Pippin heard yells out in the distance, thinking it to be danger, he quickly dragged Legolas into the corner of the cave, and ran back to the entrance, peeping out just a bit into the trees. Then, six figures came out from the trees, running extremely fast towards the cave. At first, Pippin thought they were orcs, but as he looked closer, he saw two taller people, and four other shorter people.  
  
'The fellowship!' Pippin thought excitedly. Legolas was saved! Aragorn would be able to heal Legolas! A moment later, Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship arrived at the mouth of the cave, and rushed in, not noticing Legolas in the dark corner, and started to dry themselves.  
  
"Pip! You're here! You're safe! Thank goodness!" Merry cried out and hugged Pippin tightly.  
  
"It's like a blasted flood out there!" Gimli yelled, frustrated. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"You look like a drowned rat, master dwarf!" Pippin said, his eyes wide and full of innocence. Gimli stared at Pippin, and laughed haughtily.  
  
"Take a look at Aragorn over there, then we'll see who looks more like a drowned rat!" Gimli laughed again, Boromir chuckled, Aragorn looked at himself and laughed as well.  
  
"Pippin, we were afraid for your safety...never walk away like that ever again! Not without me! You hear me?" Merry grabbed Pippin's shoulders tightly. Pippin nodded quickly and smiled widely.  
  
"Never again...never without you, Merry!" Merry grinned and patted his back.  
  
"Pippin, did you by any chance see Legolas anywhere? He wandered off as well." Aragorn asked. Pippin's smile immediately fell and unshed tears flooded his eyes.  
  
Legolas is hurt! You must help him!" The fellowship grew silent as Pippin ran over to the corner of the cave, and pulled Legolas into their vision. The hobbits gasped, while Aragorn immediately ran to Legolas, bent down, and checked his injuries. Then, Aragorn carried Legolas beside the fire to get a better look at his shoulder wound.  
  
"What happened to him?" Aragorn asked as he started to take off the strip of cloth, and took off Legolas' tunic.  
  
"I was walking around the forest, listening to Legolas sing, then, when Legolas stopped, I heard a growling sound behind me. So, I ran, and suddenly, this big wolf monster thing, a warg, I believe, pounced on me and wanted to eat me! But then, Legolas suddenly popped out of nowhere and killed it! Legolas was gonna help me up, but then another warg just came out from the trees, and bit Legolas in the shoulder, and threw him hard against a tree!"  
  
"Then, I distracted it, and I got pounced on again...but then, Legolas saved me again when he shot the warg down with another arrow! But then, the warg charged against Legolas, cause it didn't die instantly, and pushed him up against the tree! A second later, the warg died, I binded Legolas' wound, and we were gonna come back, but then we heard the thunder, and we came here! I went to get some sticks for a fire, and when I came back, he was like this!" Aragorn nodded as he inspected the wound.  
  
"Master Legolas, he lost a ton of blood..." Pippin stated silently.  
  
"I've noticed that, the wound has poison around it...must be from the warg...I never knew they emitted acid..."  
  
"What is acid?" Boromir asked. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"It is a substance, in a liquid form, it is a kind of poison, but it eats away at your skin slowly...it is torturous and a foul thing. I have a special herb for this...Legolas has a cracked rib as well, I will bind it, and it will heal, so Legolas will be okay, with some time of rest. No need to fear, elves heal very fast."  
  
'I hope." Aragorn thought to himself. The fellowship wordlessly nodded and went about unpacking, concerned for their injured comrade.  
  
~~~Legolas' dream~~~  
  
Everything was black and red...dark and bloody...there was no light, his own light wasn't visible. Legolas was sitting in the dark...in his own blood, clutching his head and crying in pain, his whole body was numb, all he remembered was pain.  
  
"Leave me alone...leave me alone...I don't belong here...not in the dark...not in the blood...not here...leave me alone..." Legolas mumbled as he rocked back and forth, his eyes wide and unseeing, sweat beading down his forehead. Suddenly, there was a bright light above him, it shone down on Legolas like an aura, diminishing the darkness and blood.  
  
"Legolas...lasto beth nin...tolo dan na ngalad..." a female voice commanded softly through the light.  
  
"Come back from the shadow, young one, your time here is at an end...the fellowship needs you..your friends need you..." Legolas stopped moving and looked up to the light.  
  
"W-who are you?" The voice chuckled softly.  
  
"I am Ireth, sent by the Lady Galadriel, she was quite concerned for your welfare, Thranduillion, you gave her quite a scare."  
  
"Lady Galadriel sent you? Why? Am I dead? Is that why I am here? I'm in hell?"  
  
"No, no, no. I am a wizard, I can reach into people's minds, and I can figure out what they are feeling and what they are thinking. I did not do that to you however, I reached into your mind, and I am communicating with you, taking you back from the darkness. Prince Legolas, you are not dead, yet you are in this dark place, where you do not belong, nor do you belong in hell. Legolas, you have a pure heart, the purest of all beings, it is strong as a lion, yet extremely gentle and compassionate. You fight for good, not for evil, and this is just your nightmare...I came merely to wake you from unconsciousness. You have slept for many hours, you must go back now." Legolas sighed in relief, nodded in thanks, and the last thing he saw was the face of and elven female.  
  
~~~Back to the fellowship~~~  
  
"Aragorn, it is not working! Our weapons are useless against this! It's a solid rock wall!" Boromir yelled. Aragorn sighed and stopped hitting against the wall with his sword.  
  
"You're right, everyone, just stop." The hobbits and Gimli did so, and sat down, exhausted.  
  
"We're just going to quit? Just like that?" Gimli protested. "I refuse to just die here!" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"We will not, Pippin said there was another exit here connecting to a tunnel, we will go through there! It is our only choice, Gimli, as Boromir said, this is a solid rock wall, even if we keep digging for hundreds and thousands of years, it will not break. Going through there is-" Aragorn was interrupted by a moan of pain coming from Legolas. The fellowship immediately ceased all movement, and Aragorn ran to Legolas just as he started to open his eyes.  
  
"E-Estel?" Legolas asked weakly. Aragorn smiled softly.  
  
"Aye, I am here me friend."  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You do not remember?" Legolas closed his eyes and tried to remember.  
  
"I...I remember Pippin...wargs, I got hurt, th-then there was th- thunder...it was going to rain...Pippin and I...cave...then I passed out...I'm in the cave?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Did Pippin come to get you?" "No, the fellowship and myself came looking for shelter from the rain." Legolas nodded in understanding.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hurts...."  
  
"It must, you were poisoned, Legolas, with a deadly poison at that." Legolas furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Poi-poisoned?"  
  
"Yep, with something called acid, it eats away at your skin and the insides, I put some herbs on your wound, so you'll be okay. I also found a cracked rib, but I took care of that too." Legolas smiled.  
  
"You always took care of me, Estel, and for that, I thank you with the bottom of my heart." Legolas said as he started to sit up.  
  
"Then you should at least try not to get yourself in trouble all the time." Aragorn joked with a grin. But Legolas took it seriously.  
  
"You're right, but I just can't...it's probably why Gandalf fell too..." Aragorn's smile faded.  
  
"Legolas, you can't think li-" Aragorn was once again cut short by a loud rumble of thunder. Legolas jumped slightly and looked to what was supposed to be the entrance and exit of the cave, but instead, was met by a wall of boulders.  
  
"Ara...Aragorn, the exit...it's...why is it not there anymore? Wh-why are there rocks blocking the exit?" Legolas asked, a bit panicked.  
  
"The thunder...it was raining, while you slept, and then lightning suddenly struck the top of the cave's mouth, and...the boulders filled it up...we can't break through the entrance..."  
  
"We're trapped in here then?!" Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No, Pippin said that you and himself had found another tunnel connecting to this cave! We can go there! We're not trapped, Legolas." Legolas shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I sensed...I sensed great evil there...just at the opening, I already felt it."  
  
"But we have to pass through there, or we'll just die here."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I'm just saying, I we must go there, we must be incredibly cautious." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Legolas!" Pippin yelled and ran to hug Legolas.  
  
"You're alive! You're awake!" Legolas smiled softly, but winced in pain as his shoulder was being pressured.  
  
"I'm glad to be." Gimli slowly walked to Legolas, and nodded in greeting.  
  
"Master elf." Legolas let go of Pippin, smiled, and nodded back to Gimli.  
  
"Gimli." Their small exchange was what just sealed their newfound friendship, that unknown to them, will last for eternity, and will be the cure for the elf and dwarf feud that has been ongoing for many millenniums.  
  
"We should start to go now...pass through the tunnel...this place makes me nervous." Legolas said gravely. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I would never dare to doubt an elf's intuitions, but can you do it? You are not fully healed yet, maybe we should stay for a half more day, until you get fully healed. Then we can go, because if we run into any trouble in there, you will be able to fight at your best."  
  
"No, I am fully healed already, I will be able to fight if needed...we should not stay any longer, this if a foul place...I smell the stench of orcs and goblins...we must move quickly before the come here."  
  
"Orcs and goblins?!" Sam cried out, horrified.  
  
"Are they near?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No...they are very far away...I only smell the stench from a few days ago, but they will probably come back later, so I advise us to leave right away." Aragorn nodded, but he was hesitant.  
  
"Legolas." Legolas looked to Aragorn.  
  
"Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?) Legolas smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay then, let's pack up." Aragorn commanded, and the fellowship went away.  
  
A while later, the fellowship was all ready to travel once again. So, they set out into the cave, and all of them had a sense of foreboding when they stepped into the tunnel. Legolas shivered involuntarily, which was not missed by Aragorn. The journey was long, but they ran into no trouble, the hobbits were quietly whispering to themselves, Gimli and Boromir was telling tales to each other, Aragorn lead the group, holding a torch, finding that there was only one passageway with no more connecting tunnels. And Legolas was walking at the back, his senses alert, his rib and shoulder was starting to bother him again, but he refused to pay any heed to it.  
  
Five hours later, the fellowship had rested briefly, then they set off again, only to stop once more a few hours later, then they set off again. Then finally, six hours of walking once more, the fellowship stopped and decided to camp there. After a delicious dinner made by Sam, everyone was exhausted. .  
  
"You are all tired, I will take watch tonight." Legolas volunteered.  
  
"No, Legolas, you still need rest to heal your wounds, I will take watch tonight." Aragorn protested. Legolas sighed.  
  
"I'm fine, elves don't need as much rest as hu-"  
  
"Ah! Don't say that again, it's always the same argument! But the fact is, right now, you need more rest than I because you are the one who is injured, and, my friend, there are no exceptions." Aragorn demanded. Legolas sighed in defeat, turned, walked to his bedroll, and lay there, not falling asleep.  
  
Two hours later, everyone had fallen into a deep sleep with the exception of two fellowship members. Legolas sighed, finally got up from his spot, and sat in front of the fire across from Aragorn. Aragorn stared at Legolas, observing how he moved, and if there was even a slight flinch, he would immediately send Legolas back to rest. Alas, Legolas walked gracefully, with light steps, he did not flinch, nor did he make any move to show that he was in any kind of physical pain.  
  
"You are tired, I will take over your watch now, I am healed, I need no more rest, and I'm feeling absolutely fine." Legolas said softly, not wanting to disturb the slumbering fellowship. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I am not tired either." Legolas said nothing, and continued to stare into the fire.  
  
"Legolas, how are you feeling?" Aragorn asked. Legolas gazed at Aragorn.  
  
"I told you, I am fine, Estel, my injuries have all healed."  
  
"I was referring to your mental pains."  
  
"Mental pains?" Aragorn knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Aye, Legolas, why do you not talk about your own feelings to me? Or any one of us? Why mush you keep to yourself all the time? You sing to lift the sorrow from your heart, yet I know that that cannot be done!" Legolas looked down sadly.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because, Legolas, I have lived with elves all my life...I know that many elves have tried to sing away their problems, but it never works. And you, Legolas, have kept so many emotions and secrets inside of you...my brothers and Arwen have told me that you have been like this ever since...ever since your older brother passed away in an accident during his patrol around Mirkwood..." Legolas sharply looked at Aragorn, wanting to snap at him for minding his own business. But he didn't, knowing that Aragorn meant well for him, and his gaze softened. Legolas sighed and mentally gave up, knowing that if he didn't tell, Aragorn would never stop bothering him about it.  
  
"You are right, Estel, everything you said was true...I will explain to you, but do you have to patience to listen?" Aragorn scoffed.  
  
"Of course!" Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"Ever since I was a young elfling, my older brother always played with me, always took care of me, protected me, and always, no matter what, he always loved me. His name was Keldarion (this name is borrowed from the user 'adromir'! she's the one who let me use her character! HER character! Not mine, and I used it cause I couldn't think of a better name! LOL!), he always stood by my side and protected me from any kind of harm...he's the one who taught me archery...he's the one who taught me to fight...he was truly the most perfect brother anyone could ever have. Keldarion was a few hundred years old than I, a skilled warrior, loved by all friends and family..."  
  
"And Arwen." Aragorn added. Legolas looked at Aragorn, surprised that he knew about Keldarion and Arwen's past of love.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Arwen told me...I don't mind, no worries, Legolas." Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Yes, and whenever something bad had happened, I could always tell him about everything, and really know that he wouldn't tell anyone else. It's not that I don't trust you, Estel, but it's just...I don't know...I trust you with my life, I always have, but...Keldarion was my brother. Then, one day, during his patrol in Mirkwood, orcs and wargs ambushed them...my patrol team and I arrived just as Keldarion dropped dead by the hands of the orc captain. I was so mad, and I killed the orc with my bare hands, breaking his neck...but I don't think he even cared...it killed my brother...and once I saw the numbers that they had, I knew that my brother and his team never stood a chance...it was a very well planned ambush...and it worked." Legolas sighed as tears flooded in his eyes.  
  
"Mirkwood spent at least one full year mourning for the loss of the crowned prince, Keldarion, my brother...and ever since his death, I could never say any of my secrets or thoughts to anyone else...it reminded me much about Keldarion, so I could only sing...that helped none...more than two millenniums of emotions and secrets are hard to keep in one's mind, Estel. Sometimes, I feel like my heart is going to burst open!" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I am sorry about your brother, Keldarion, I never knew you were so close..." Legolas smiled sadly.  
  
"Keldarion's life ended very tragically...but at least he passed in his own kingdom, under its own trees, and not in some foreign land...which is where I will pass, no doubt." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No, Legolas, you will not die...I will not let you...you have to see me grow old..." Legolas laughed quietly, slightly lighting up Aragorn's heart.  
  
"Estel, you will never grow old in my heart..." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Legolas chuckled, and Aragorn turned serious again.  
  
"But Legolas, mellon nin, I think of you more than my friend, you are my brother...I'm not sure if you think of me as your brother, but Legolas, just know. I will always be here with you...I will always try to take good care of you, I will always love you, always protects, and I will always listen when you want to say something, or when you need help. I know that it would be really hard for you to tell me all three millenniums worth of feelings, but when we get a chance, I will make you tell me. You need to relieve yourself of your pain, Legolas, I'm here for you...my brother..." Legolas was touched by these words, tears glistened in his eyes as Aragorn reminded him of Keldarion, and he smiled brightly. "And I you, Estel, you are my brother as well, and I will definitely do the same for you." Estel grinned widely.  
  
"Estel..." Aragorn looked to Legolas.  
  
"Hannon lle." (Thank you) Aragorn smiled.  
  
"There is no need for any of that, I was only expressing my thoughts!" Legolas laughed. Suddenly, a grumbling noise startled the pair, only to find it being Gimli slowly waking up from his sleep. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and laughed, not as quietly as before, and waking up the entire fellowship. Pippin woke up first, hearing Legolas' merry laughter, he smiled brightly, ran over to Legolas, and hugged him tightly. Aragorn kept on laughing as he saw Legolas' shocked expression when someone's arms wrapped around him. Pippin let go and started to laugh as well. The rest of the fellowship just stared at each other quizzically, but after hearing Legolas' Pippin's, and Aragorn's laughter, they, too, smiled broadly.  
  
A/N: So sorry for updating so late!!!! I had to attend to schoolwork, but now, I'm gonna update faster! But only if I get more reviews!!! Heehee! =D well, thanx 'adromir' for lending me her character's name (Keldarion), I owe it to her!!! =D yes, so, plz, plz, PLEASE write me more reviews! LOL! Peace out! =D 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
After the fellowship ate their breakfast, they set off again, wanting now, more than ever, to leave this dark tunnel, but even though the tunnel was foul, it did not dampen the spirits of the fellowship, especially the hobbits.  
  
Frodo and Sam were talking about Sam's crush, Rosie, Merry and Pippin were talking about more food, Gimli and Boromir were talking about their cities, Aragorn led the way, and Legolas brought up the rear. Everyone had just about gotten over Gandalf's fall now, they had accepted it, and went on with their deadly quest.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard a sound behind him, he turned around, and stared into the darkness of the tunnels. Seeing nothing, it actually worried Legolas even more, so, he ran up to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, naed no ednas..." (Something is out there) Aragorn stopped walking and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Man cenich?" (What is it?)  
  
"I sense...yrchs..." (orcs) Aragorn nodded.  
  
"How many?" Legolas closed his eyes and tried to listen for their footsteps, but was interrupted by the hobbits' loud laughter and Gimli's booming voice. Aragorn noticed this, and quickly shushed everyone, then, Legolas could hear...there was almost nothing at first, but then, Legolas heard it. It was the thundering footsteps of many orcs...an army of orcs, then the rumbling noise grew louder with ever second. Legolas snapped his eyes open.  
  
"Legolas, how many?" Aragorn asked again.  
  
"Too many...more than 90 are on their way here...and I hear that there is more behind those too...in total, there are at least 200 orcs!"  
  
"Back ups?!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
"Aye, we must move quickly now, as fast as we can, but we cannot run, they are too close...they will be upon us in at least ten minutes. The hobbits stared at Legolas with wide fearful eyes. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Come now, we must walk faster." Aragorn commanded and started to walk swiftly. A minute later, the fellowship stopped walking, Aragorn put the torch in one of the cave's slots, and they all put their packs at the side of the cave. But when Frodo started to take off his pack, Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"No doubt, Sauron had spotted us when we entered this cave and sent all these orcs here to kill us. But we will not let the evil one succeed...go, Frodo, run away with the other hobbits, get away from this place as quickly as possible." But Frodo shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"I will not abandon this fellowship, Aragorn, we may be small, not as big and strong as you, but we can help, this is our quest as well! Besides, we will not die here, Aragorn, you wouldn't let us!" Aragorn grinned, then turned serious again.  
  
"Alright, but we still can't let the ring go to Sauron, so if you see that Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and I are all in trouble, then you must take the other hobbits and run."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Frodo, please." Frodo stared with wide eyes at Aragorn, then finally nodded. Aragorn smiled and went away, unsheathing his sword and getting ready for the battle. Legolas, a few meters in front of the rest of the fellowship, notched his arrow, ready to shoot down the first orc who dares to step out into his view. Gimli had his axe ready, vengeance and rage flashed in his fiery eyes, Boromir stood beside Gimli, adrenaline rushing into his system, his sword held in front of him. And lastly, the hobbits were behind everyone, swords drawn, Frodo's "Sting" was glowing a bright eerie blue as the orcs grew closer.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas loosened his first arrow into the darkness, and it was followed by a loud screech of pain and a thud. Then, there was only silence, until, and arrow flew out of nowhere, it was aimed for Legolas head, but he was saved by his quick reflexes, and the arrow hit the wall behind. Then, there came loud roars of anger from the orcs, and they immediately ran forward towards Legolas. Legolas quickly felled five more orcs with his arrows.  
  
"Get ready, Aragorn, they are coming your way!" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Legolas! Come back here now!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"I can't! it's too late! They are upon me! Aragorn! Stay! They will be upon you soon!" Aragorn immediately grew concerned for Legolas, but he knew he was right, and stayed.  
  
The fellowship waited impatiently, then they heard the clanging of swords, and they knew it was time. Soon enough, five orcs ran into the fire's light aura, and into the fellowship's sight, ready to attack.  
  
"Elendil!" Aragorn yelled loudly, and charged at the orcs. Gimli and Boromir followed Aragorn and quickly felled all five orcs. The battle for the lives of the fellowship had started.  
  
Half an hour later, the fellowship was still fighting the orcs, the backups hadn't arrived yet, and the fellowship was winning, only about 30 orcs were left alive.  
  
Legolas rolled away from the orc's blade that crashed down where he had been a second ago. Legolas quickly got back up and cleanly sliced off the orc's head, and continued on his rampage. Most of the orcs were going after Legolas, since he was the only elf, and the hate between elves and orcs ran deep. The other orcs ran up to Legolas, swords drawn, he quickly sidestepped the first orc, ran behind it, and stabbed it in the back. But Legolas didn't take out his blade, instead, he threw the orc that he stabbed at two other orcs who wanted to sneak up behind him, pulled out his blade from the orc's back, and stabbed both orcs in the head.  
  
Aragorn was faring well, he was skilled and had killed many orcs, and after killing another orc, he turned around, and was met by a punch on the chest from a disarmed orc. Aragorn gasped in surprise, then he quickly aimed for the orc's heart with his sword, but this orc was faster, it grabbed Aragorn's sword and tossed it aside. Aragorn, shocked and caught off guard, was tackled down by the orc. As the orc advanced on Aragorn to finish the job, he quickly pulled out a small dagger from his boot, and stabbed it into the orc's neck, killing it instantly. Aragorn sighed, got back up, dodged a few orc swords, ran back to his own sword, and picked it up. Unknown to him, two orcs were behind him, ready to attack.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas jumped out of nowhere, stabbed one orc in the chest, kicked him away, quickly ran to the second orc, and cracked its neck with his bare hands. Aragorn swirled around, and laughed as he saw Legolas and two dead orcs behind him.  
  
"Hannon lle, I almost died!" (Thank you) Legolas chuckled, and looked over him. Seeing Aragorn's cut on his cheek, his dirty hair, sweaty face, and a bruise on his face, Legolas grinned.  
  
"Lle maa quel!" (You look good!) Legolas said sarcastically, and Aragorn laughed, wanting to joke about Legolas. He looked over Legolas, and grew a bit concerned when he saw Legolas' sweaty face, a gash on his head, and a cut on his stomach, which, Aragorn knew, was longer and deeper than it looked.  
  
"As do you!" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Are you alright? I can see that your shoulder is not bothering you anymore, but how about your stomach?" Legolas looked down and smiled dumbly.  
  
"I do not even feel it! It has been too long to notice now." Then, without notice, Legolas swiftly turned around and killed an oncoming orc, who was trying to take advantage of the friends' time of conversation. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Easy, Legolas." Legolas grinned widely and ran off into the orc crowd again, helping Frodo and Sam who were having trouble with the four orcs they were faced with.  
  
Gimli hacked his way through the orcs with his axe, he was not harmed in any way, except for the bruise on his rear end when he was knocked down by an orc. Gimli had gotten incredibly angry, and violently embedded his axe into the orc's groin one by one. Boromir had a cut on his arm, but he was doing quite well, his sword was covered with orcs' blood and dirt. But nonetheless, a determined and serious look was on his face.  
  
Merry and Pippin were fighting together, small beads of sweat dripped down their foreheads, a wild glint in their eyes, as they both had killed many, many orcs. When one of them was knocked down, the other would yell in anger and stab that orc in the chest. The both of them had lots of bruises on their faces and bodies, but other than that, they were doing extremely fine. Pippin and Merry were fighting with more fierceness than ever seen before, it was amazing.  
  
A few minutes later, all of the orcs had been killed, leaving the fellowship standing, exhaustion overtaking their drained bodies. They were all fine, with the exception of one, whose wound had taken a turn for the worse during the battle.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Aragorn asked. There were scattered nods and 'yes's.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, concerned for his unresponding friend. Legolas was breathing in gasps, blood seeping through his tunic from his stomach wound, his foot at an odd angle, and his arm hung uselessly beside him. Legolas' blades were dripping with orcs' blood, his eyes were blurry, his clothes were dirty, and his face was covered with dirt and bruises. Aragorn lightly touched Legolas' shoulder, he suddenly jerked up and cried out in pain as his stomach wound was violently moved. Aragorn caught Legolas just before he hit the ground, dropping his blades onto the ground with a 'clang'.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
"Pippin! Get me my pack!" Pippin, who was closest to the pack, did as he was told. Aragorn quickly took out some cloths against Legolas' wound, he gasped in pain as he felt a burning sensation around his stomach.  
  
"Stop, we must keep on going now! The back up army is still on their way here! We must get out of this tunnel!" Aragorn kept on pressing the wound.  
  
"When will they be here?" Legolas closed his eyes once again to concentrate.  
  
"In a few hours to half a day..."  
  
"Exactly, we can go slowly." Aragorn said.  
  
"No! we cannot! We don't know when this tunnel will end, Aragorn! What if we still have to travel for a few days? We cannot fight anymore, and we definitely cannot run for even one whole day! Not after a battle like that!"  
  
"Legolas, you know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You know when this tunnel will end! Concentrate even more, mellon nin, concentrate! Listen for the wind, for the trees...for the birds!" Legolas sighed and closed his eyes again, a few moments later, he felt one with the universe, all of his senses reaching their maximum abilities. Then, Legolas opened his eyes and smiled softly. The fellowship took this as a good sign.  
  
"In a few hours...three more hours...and we will be able to get out of this foul place and it take us straight to the borders of Lothlorien, the forest of the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn." The fellowship smiled widely and sighed in relief.  
  
"So I can tend to your wound now? We will have at least three more hours after we exit this tunnel to reach Lothlorien, and away from the orcs!" Aragorn said. Legolas smiled and nodded. The fellowship collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, Aragorn finished binding the wound and started to see to Legolas' other wounds, and the other members of the fellowship. After everyone was done, Aragorn thought to himself how he was going to tend to himself. But his question was answered when Legolas slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Come, Aragorn, I will tend to your wounds."  
  
"Oh, my saviour!" Aragorn joked, and Legolas laughed. Legolas took off Aragorn's tunic and winced when he saw a big, purple and red bruise on his chest.  
  
"Does that not hurt?" Legolas asked as he applied some ointment onto the bruise. Aragorn gasped in pain at the pressure.  
  
"No, not at all!" Aragorn said sarcastically. Legolas chuckled. Suddenly, Legolas jerked up, slightly startling Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas? What is it?" Legolas looked fearfully at Aragorn, quickly finished his work, bound it, and gave Aragorn his tunic back to put on.  
  
"It is the orcs, Aragorn, some evil magic has willed them to run faster! We must leave immediately! They will be here in two hours or less!" Legolas cried out. The fellowship instantly got up, took their pack, and started to travel again, only this time, they were walking five times faster then before.  
  
Two hours later, Legolas could literally smell the sweet scent of the trees nearby, knowing they were close, Legolas relaxed a bit. But just then, multiple roars of anger sounded behind them, and Legolas tensed up again. The fellowship was exhausted, and had been slowing down immensely, but now that they actually heard the growls, they immediately started to pick up their pace again. Even though this had helped, it wasn't enough, and the fellowship found themselves running. But even that was not enough, and the orcs were catching up to them really quickly. Unluckily for Legolas, he was at the end, but he did not regret his position, and was glad that it was him, and not anyone else.  
  
'This way is better, at least I'll be able to protect the hobbits and the others before I die.' Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas had an idea, he ran past everyone, and ran up to Aragorn.  
  
"Once you get out of this tunnel, call for help. Call for the help of the Lorien elves, of Haldir...that is, if they are not already out there waiting for us..." Aragorn nodded, and wanted to ask Legolas something, but didn't get a chance, as Legolas had ran back to his previous spot behind everyone. A few more minutes later, arrows started to fly from the orcs. Legolas had been caught unaware, with no time to dodge, the arrow embedded itself into his side. Legolas gasped in pain, reached to his side, and pulled the arrow out, a blinding pain filled Legolas' senses, he took a deep breath, stopped running, swiftly notched an arrow and shot at the oncoming orcs.  
  
Aragorn heard an orc screech in pain, he stopped running, looked back, and was horrified to see Legolas standing there, shooting arrows at the orcs.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
"What in Valar's name do you think you're doing?! Come on!" Legolas turned, smiled sadly, then turned back to the orcs again.  
  
"Go, Aragorn! Remember what I said! The fellowship needs you! The fellowship needs their leader! I am expendable! Go, Estel! Please!" Legolas yelled back. Tears ran down Aragorn's eyes, he hesitated for a few moments, then, he finally turned around, took a huge breath, wiped away his tears, and started to run again, as did the rest of the fellowship. Facing his doom, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
'Valar, help them, please, help them make it out all right, and give me the strength to do this...to keep these monsters back enough for them to get out of this place!'  
  
A/N: Awwwww!!!!! It's so sad!!!! Legolas is so willing to die for the fellowship! *sigh* he's so noble and dreamy! Lol! Anyways, sorry for the delay, so much work to do, but I'll try my very best to keep on updating!!!! Thanx for ur reviews, and plz be nice and review MORE so I have encouragement to keep on writing!!!! Lol! Okay! Hope you enjoyed my chapter!  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing, I know that none of you would really want Legolas to die, but I've thought about writing two alternatives to the story, one, is where Legolas dies, second, is where Legolas lives! so, plz give me ur opinion about that, cause, I can write both alternatives and submit them both if you guys want me to, but again, it's up to you guys! So decide, and decide well! =D see you later! =D  
  
~Star-Stallion~: yea! Wow! That'd be GREAT! Could you plz give me the website that you have where I can get Elvish, Dwarvish, Men, and Orcish names, PLUS the name of my sword/bow? Heehee, that'd be soooo great! Thanx! =D 


	4. Chapter Four Alternative One

Chapter Four  
  
Aragorn heard an orc screech in pain, he stopped running, looked back, and was horrified to see Legolas standing there, shooting arrows at the orcs, not yet noticing his bleeding wound at the side.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"What in Valar's name do you think you're doing?! Come on! Run!" Legolas turned back, stared at Aragorn, and a moment later, turned back to the orcs. Aragorn stood, shocked at the response, Legolas didn't need to say anything, his eyes had already done all the explaining. In those blue orbs that once held happiness and joy, had now clouded over, full of despair and acceptance of his chosen fate.  
  
"Go on, Estel! Remember what I said! The fellowship needs you! You are their leader, I am not, and I am expendable! Go, Estel! Saes!" (Please) Legolas yelled back. But Aragorn would hear nothing of it.  
  
'I will definitely NOT leave him here by himself! Legolas is already weak and injured from the previous battle...there are still people who depend on Legolas! I will not abandon him, he wouldn't abandon me.' Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
Then, he ran to Frodo, telling him what Legolas had told him to do once they were out of the tunnel. Frodo protested at first, but ended up taking the other hobbits along with him as well. Aragorn watched as the hobbits ran further down to the end of the tunnel, then he turned to Gimli and Boromir.  
  
"You can go if you want, but I'm going back to help Legolas." Aragorn said and started to run back to Legolas, followed shortly by Gimli and Boromir. Notching his own arrows, Aragorn started to shoot at the orcs as well, as he ran closer to Legolas, he stopped and frowned, noticing blood seeping through the side of Legolas' tunic just beside the quiver. Legolas noticed the extra arrows and looked back to see Aragorn, he was shocked, but partly relieved.  
  
"You are hurt! Did you get shot by one of their arrows? We should leave now, while we still have a chance, there may be poison in your wound!" Aragorn said as he walked beside Legolas.  
  
"I will not run, Strider, besides, I am fine! I feel no pain!" Legolas sighed.  
  
"Estel, I told you to run! You will die here! You should've just left me! I told you, you are needed! You run!" Legolas said, a bit angry. Then, Legolas noticed Boromir and Gimli run up as well, and his face softened.  
  
"You just couldn't help it, could you?" Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Of course I couldn't abandon you, Legolas! You mean too much to me and all of us!" Legolas said nothing, only smiled.  
  
"Come on! Stop shootin' at 'em and let 'em come taste the cold steel of my axe!" Gimli exclaimed wildly. Legolas only laughed.  
  
"Patience, dear Gimli, you will be able to kill many, many of these monsters, my arrows are starting to run out!" Gimli laughed.  
  
"Good!"  
  
A few minutes later, both Aragorn's and Legolas' arrows had run out, so they immediately unsheathed their blades.  
  
"Elendil!" Aragorn shouted and charged at the oncoming orcs fiercely, followed by Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli.  
  
'Valar help us all...' Legolas thought, and the battle started.  
  
The four hobbits had finally reached the end of the tunnel, after their first steps out of the dark, they started to yell loudly, running around the boarders of Lorien.  
  
"Help! We need your help! Mister Haldir! Anybody not evil! They are in trouble! Help!" Sure enough, a second later, dozens of elves jumped out from the trees, arrows drawn, pointing to the hobbits. Then, another elf approached Frodo and the hobbits.  
  
"I am Haldir of Lorien, we were informed of your arrival, young masters, the Lady is waiting, but you must stay here while we help the rest of your fellowship. Two of my soldiers will stay with you here." Haldir stated calmly, signaled two guards to stay, bowed slightly, and then ran into the tunnel, followed by an uncountable number of elven soldiers.  
  
Legolas collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath, a second arrow had been shot into his back, and during the battle, an orc had fallen on him, breaking most of the wooden shaft, and leaving the rest embedded in his back. Legolas' stomach wound had been teared open again, and the arrow wound in his side was still bleeding. Legolas felt weak and weary, black dots filled his vision as the battle was still going on all around him, he inhaled deeply, got up, and started to slay orcs again but with much difficulty.  
  
Aragorn fared better, he had no serious injuries so far, but the bruise on his chest was stinging. Aragorn looked around.  
  
'Ai, Elberath! There are so many!' Aragorn thought, then started to look for his three other companions.  
  
He saw Gimli, and almost laughed at how Gimli was acting against the orcs, even though, Aragorn knew that Gimli was very exhausted, his fury still flared in his eyes. Gimli's helmet had been turned to the side, his beard was sticking in different directions, sweat beaded down his face, a somewhat sadistic grin on his face as he yelled in triumph every time he killed an orc.  
  
Then, Aragorn saw Boromir, he was okay, only had a cut along his face, a black eye, and he was slightly limping here and there. His shield had been thrown aside, his sword covered with black blood, and from the looks of it, Boromir was actually having fun...in a twisted sort of way. Aragorn grinned and started to look for Legolas.  
  
At first, he couldn't find Legolas anywhere, but soon, he saw Legolas' blonde hair swishing around orcs, killing as much as he could. Just then, Legolas was hit over the head, he collapsed, panting, trying to fight the dizziness and nausea. Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw a wooden shaft sticking out from Legolas' back, and when he saw Legolas start to vomit, he panicked and wanted to run and help his friend.  
  
At this moment, an orc took the chance to sneak up behind Aragorn and raised its schmitar, ready to strike and slaughter the man. Aragorn sensed someone behind him, turned around, and his eyes widened even more as he saw the blade of his doom fall. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain, he waited...a few seconds later, Aragorn opened his eyes to see the orc at his feet, dead, an arrow sticking out from its neck.  
  
Then, Aragorn saw Haldir behind him, a bow in his hand, accompanied by a huge grin on his face, and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"You came, Haldir! We're glad! As you can see, we aren't fairing so well...especially with these numbers!" Suddenly, Aragorn whipped out a small dagger from one of the sheaths in his arm pocket and threw it behind Haldir. He turned back to see that the blade had just killed an oncoming orc, who wanted to kill Haldir. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, then, he removed the small dagger from the orc's neck, and handed it back to Aragorn.  
  
"It has been long, young Estel, yet you are not so young now, are you." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Aye, only physically though!" Haldir laughed.  
  
"So, the others are safe? The hobbits, I mean." Aragorn asked anxiously.  
  
"You didn't accidentally kill one or something, right?" Aragorn joked, and Haldir's expression suddenly turned serious, and guilty-looking. Aragorn studied Haldir, trying to find at least some kind of mirth on his friend's guilty appearance.  
  
"Haldir, no! You didn't!" Then, Aragorn sighed sadly.  
  
"Which of the four?" Haldir kept a straight face.  
  
"I believe the one named Frodo Baggins." Aragorn turned around and quickly stabbed an orc.  
  
"WHAT?!" Then, Haldir couldn't do it anymore, and his expression broke into a huge grin, and Aragorn knew he had fallen for his friend's somewhat humorous joke.  
  
"Haldir, that was NOT funny at all." Haldir laughed.  
  
"Aye, but you should've seen your face, absolutely priceless! I apologize, Estel, I just couldn't resist! Give me some credit, I would not kill anyone for absolutely no reason at all, much less something as small and innocent as a hobbit. Lady Galadriel had informed us of your arrival already, only she did not anticipate that you would get...side-tracked..." Aragorn nodded in understanding, but then he remembered something.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn whispered in remembrance.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"The last time I saw him, he was injured! More than just a little! We must find him quickly and get him out of here!" Haldir grimly nodded and followed Aragorn through the crowds of battling orcs and elves.  
  
Presently, Legolas was being overtaken by three orcs, he was cornered, seriously injured, extremely weak and weary, he had no chance. The first orc charged at Legolas, a hidden dagger in hand, Legolas moved instantly, twirled around, and stabbed the orc in the back. But before it died, it stabbed Legolas deep the leg, then died, he cried out in pain and shock, dropped his twin blades down, and moved to take out the dagger.  
  
Suddenly, another orc rushed at Legolas, and successfully punched him in the stomach, he gasped in pain as his wound was teared open even more, then he fell down onto the ground, tears of pain falling from his eyes as the two orcs started to kick Legolas violently. He was starting to lose consciousness, but then, the kicking stopped, and Legolas wearily looked up with half closed eyes, and smiled slightly when he saw Aragorn and Haldir stabbing the hell out of the two orcs.  
  
Then, Aragorn knelt down to check on Legolas, his heart raced in panic as he examined his bloody body.  
  
"Estel...are yo-you al...alright?" Legolas asked slowly. Aragorn sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Legolas, you should be asking yourself that exact question...we need to get you help...right now..." Legolas opened his mouth, planning to protest, but all that came out was a cry of pain, as Aragorn picked him up. Aragorn's eyes widened and was about to apologize, only to find that Legolas had fallen unconscious, then he looked to Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, I need to you help me clear a path, Legolas needs medical attention, and he can't have that in this tunnel filled with orcs who want his blood." Haldir nodded and started to clear a path out of the tunnel with three other elven soldiers.  
  
A few minutes later, Aragorn finally ran out of the dark tunnel, he stopped for a few seconds to adjust to the bright light, then he ran to a tree, and gently put Legolas down. Then, Aragorn ran to the hobbits, took his medical pack back from Pippin, and ran back to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas...come on, wake up...look at the sun, the trees...listen to the birds, they are all calling to you...please, mellon nin, wake up..." (my friend) Aragorn pleaded to Legolas as he tried to stop the wounds on Legolas to stop bleeding.  
  
After another few minutes, the elven soldiers from Lorien, Gimli, and Boromir had slain all the orcs and now emerged from the tunnel. Aragorn had just gotten Legolas' wounds to stop bleeding, but he was still unconscious, Aragorn gently picked Legolas up, and headed into the forest, led by Haldir, while the surviving soldiers and the rest of the fellowship followed closely behind.  
  
A/N: Well that's a wrap! For this chapter, I mean. I'm sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and I had to go out and try to find a new one! But since.three days ago, my hunt was over and I finally got a better computer! No matter, thanks for reading my story so far, please review more!!! Also, in this story, I am planning to include both alternatives, meaning that first, I'm going to post up the first alternative, which will be the last few chapters where Legolas survives the fight. Then afterwards, I'm would post up the second alternative, which will be the last few chapters where Legolas dies in the fight. But I'm still considering if I'm going to do that. Please give your opinion on this as well! =D  
  
*Gwyn*: No, you didn't "dash my confidence", and really, thanks a lot, I mean for the constructive criticism, because I was really wanting to know how I was REALLY doing on my chapters. And although I do really appreciate all the other reviews, I was waiting for someone to come along and tell me what I did right and wrong and stuff like that. On the topic of the beta reader, I'm not really sure how to go out and get one, because I never had a beta reader for any of my other stories, and yea.I don't know how to get one, so could you tell me how? Like, instruct me and stuff like that? Also about the female wizard, I purposely added it in there because I wanted to create the sense that someone good is always out there, looking after the fellowship and always trying to help if any one of them (in this case, Legolas) was to fall into darkness. And thanks for telling me about not to use the net-slang in my author notes cause I just see other people writing net-slang sometimes, and I just get influenced, I guess. Even now, I keep 'back-spacing' cause I'm so used to the slang. Thanks for pointing that out to me, I'll keep in mind about all this, thank you so much for telling me this, I appreciate it!  
  
*Star-Stallion*: Thanks for reviewing my story so far and thanks for the website!  
  
Special thanks to these people who reviewed my story so far: Lady Lere, Joanne, Star-Stallion, Gwyn, Melliaithwen-ElvenMaiden, Deana, Ayva Trance, Fenris5000, Wynjara, wolf-sister, SilverWolf7, Ash49, Roper, Sylvester1, Cheysuli  
  
Thank you SO much for reviewing my story so far and please continue to review them! =D 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
A few hours later, they were all still running, trying to get to Caras Galadhon, where the Lord and Lady of the wood dwelled. Aragorn was still carrying Legolas, his arms were numb and sore. Suddenly, Aragorn tripped over a tree root that was sticking out from the ground, he accidentally threw Legolas onto the ground, and he fell flat on his face. Haldir instantly stopped running and looked back to the fallen pair, he ran to Aragorn to help him back up, but Aragorn held up his hand out to stop him.  
  
"I am fine, see to Legolas, his wounds might be bleeding again." Haldir nodded and ran to Legolas, checked him over, and frowned. Aragorn slowly got up and dusted the dirt off from his clothes.  
  
"What is it, Haldir? Is he alright?" Haldir looked frighteningly at Aragorn.  
  
"He...he's not breathing..." Aragorn stood there, frozen with panic.  
  
Just then, the rest of the fellowship and the soldiers had caught up and was about to say something, but when they saw Legolas lying there, Haldir beside him with tears in his eyes, and Aragorn just standing there, they thought better of it. Knowing what had happened, the fellowship and the other elven soldiers sighed in sorrow.  
  
"Why have you stopped, son of Arathorn?" A female voice sounded in Aragorn's mind. At first, Aragorn had no idea who it was who spoke in his mind, but then he remembered that only the Lady of the Wood could do such a thing in her own land.  
  
"I...he is dead..." Aragorn replied out loud, and everyone stared at him. The female voice chuckled softly.  
  
"I have known Legolas ever since he was born...he was never one to give up so easily...never was...never will be...but have you given up on him already?"  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
"What is your name?" Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Aragorn..."  
  
"Not this one..." Then, realization shone on the ranger's face, this was the exact same thing Legolas had asked of him two days ago.  
  
"My name is Estel, I am hope..."  
  
"That is correct, there is always hope, Estel, always...even in the darkest hour..." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"My Lady, you must wait for our arrival and heal Legolas!" At this point, everyone knew to whom Aragorn was talking to.  
  
"I already am waiting for you...but you must hurry." Then, the voice of Lady Galadriel disappeared. Aragorn's face immediately lit up, ran to Legolas' side, and started to whisper to Legolas,  
  
"My friend, wake up, give me some sign to show that you are truly alive...please, Legolas, do you not remember? You have to see me grow old!" At that last sentence, Legolas' face scrunched up just the slightest, but he did not open his eyes.  
  
"Y-you...never grow...old..." Legolas whispered back. Aragorn smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you, my friend, rest now..." Legolas nodded a bit, and he fell asleep. Then, Aragorn picked Legolas up carefully, and started to run again, newfound energy made him run even faster.  
  
Another hour later, Aragorn finally reached Caras Galadhon, and as said, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, a few elven soldiers and healers were at the healing houses, ready and waiting. They led Aragorn up the stairs, and into one of the rooms. Aragorn laid Legolas on a bed, and the elves instantly started their healing work for Legolas. Lord Celeborn noticed that some of the healers were quite nervous under his and Aragorn's stare, so he led Aragorn outside of the room.  
  
"What injuries does Legolas possess?" Lord Celeborn asked. Aragorn breathed in quick gasps, he was worried about Legolas, but he was impossibly weary.  
  
"Uh...what I know of is...uh..." Aragorn took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
"I know that he has a...an arrow wound in his...uh...side and his back...a sword wound on his stomach, that was incredibly hard to stop from bleeding. Uh...he has multiple cuts and bruises all around his face and body...a stab sound in his leg...and...and a gash on his head, a few broken and cracked ribs...and uh...that's all I know! You must save him, my lord! Please! You must..." Aragorn felt sick and dizzy, suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground, consciousness fleeing him.  
  
The last thing Aragorn saw was Lord Celeborn's shocked expression.  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
Aragorn moaned as he started to wake up, slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, still feeling a bit nauseous.  
  
"You're awake..." A female voice said softly. Aragorn turned his head towards the door and saw the source of the voice.  
  
"Lady Galadriel!" Aragorn wanted to stand up and bow to her, but suddenly felt a wave of pain hit him, he groaned in pain and clutched his head. Lady Galadriel walked over to Aragorn and started to steady him.  
  
A while later, the pain passed, Aragorn gasped for breath, then he finally smiled and nodded in thanks.  
  
"Thank you, my lady...I apologize..." Lady Galadriel smiled and shook her head.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, my child." Aragorn smiled slightly, then remembered Legolas.  
  
"How is Legolas?" Lady Galadriel's face softened, touched by the fact that the first thing Aragorn would ask for was about Legolas. "He is fine...fine for now." Aragorn frowned.  
  
"For now?" Lady Galadriel sighed.  
  
"We have spent countless hours trying to heal the Prince of Mirkwood...we lost him once, but was able to revive him...he has lost so much blood. Presently, Legolas is in a deep sleep...if he makes it past today, then he will be fine. But if he doesn't...then I am sorry..." Aragorn nodded slowly, speechless.  
  
"Can I visit him?" Lady Galadriel smiled softly at his anxious voice.  
  
"Of course, right after you rest a bit more, cleanse yourself, and eat something." Aragorn wanted to protest, but only sighed and nodded.  
  
"And what of the fellowship?"  
  
"They are fine, they are eating breakfast right now...the hobbits have quite an appetite!" Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Aye, that they do have..."  
  
"Do you not think that you have missed asking about someone?" Aragorn frowned in confusion.  
  
"How are...you?" Lady Galadriel laughed lightly.  
  
"Nay, Estel, how are you? You are the one who lost consciousness back there." Aragorn smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Aye...how am I?" Lady Galadriel smiled brightly.  
  
"You are just fine, you were just tired and dehydrated, and may I remind you, you ran half a day to get here, with Legolas in your arms!" Aragorn's eyes widened.  
  
"It was half a day?!" Lady Galadriel laughed.  
  
"Yes, Estel, it was half a day." Then, Aragorn yawned.  
  
"Well, you are tired, young one, you must get some more rest now." Lady Galadriel said, stood up, and started to tuck Aragorn in like a small child.  
  
"Can't I visit Legolas first?" Aragorn asked drowsily. But Lady Galadriel had no time to reply, for as soon as Aragorn's head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep. Lady Galadriel smiled softly, kissed Aragorn lightly on the forehead, and left to check on Legolas.  
  
~~~Aragorn's dream~~~  
  
The first thing Aragorn saw was Legolas fighting with orcs, he was having trouble, but was managing. Aragorn moved to help Legolas, but when he tried to move, he found that he was stuck on the spot. Just then, Aragorn heard a cry of pain, looking up, he saw that Legolas had been stripped of his weapons, and was now being beaten by the orcs. Being stuck on the spot, Aragorn was forced to watch Legolas get tortured by the orcs. His heart wrenched at the sight, but when he heard a loud snapping sound, accompanied by a loud scream of pain, Aragorn snapped. He fought against the invisible bonds weakly, tears of helplessness trailed down his face when he saw the bloody, half-conscious form of Legolas in the center of a crowd of orcs.  
  
Legolas had curled up in a tight ball, one hand clutching his stomach, while the other hung uselessly near his head. Blood flowed immensely from an arrow wound on the back and side, there were many cuts everywhere on his body and there was a gash on his temple.  
  
Suddenly, an orc pulled Legolas up on his feet, black dots filled his vision and it was distorted. He felt dizzy and exhausted, Legolas could feel himself fading. Aragorn started to sob as he saw his friend being violently shoved around the crowd of orcs, some kicked him to another orc, while others kicked him down onto the ground, only to be pulled up again. Legolas cried out in pain when he was pushed against a tree.  
  
Just then, an orc, presumably the captain, walked up to Legolas, took out a long dagger, and slowly slid the blade into Legolas' chest. Legolas' eyes grew wide, tears of pain sliding down his face, and the orcs restrained the elf, jeering and laughing at Legolas' torture. Aragorn saw this, and he began to wail even more, screaming Legolas' name out, begging the orcs to stop torturing Legolas, though he knew they couldn't hear him.  
  
A while later, he heard that Legolas' screams had stopped, Aragorn looked up at him, only to find that Legolas was dead. Aragorn's mouth was open, his eyes were wide in disbelief, and he collapsed onto the ground, darkness surrounding his form.  
  
~~~Back to reality~~~  
  
"Estel? Estel, wake up." A voice called out to Aragorn and softly shook him. Aragorn moaned and suddenly shot up from his bed, gasping and panicking.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Where is he?" The elf quietly hushed Aragorn like a mother would to a crying baby. Aragorn blinked when he saw his elven brother.  
  
"Elladan?" Aragorn asked in confusion.  
  
"Aye, Estel, it is I."  
  
"What...what are you doing here? Did father send you here? Is Elrohir here as well? And Glorfindel? How about Arwen?" Elladan chuckled.  
  
"Still so many questions, young one. Yes, Elrohir is here, but Glorfindel and Arwen stayed back in Rivendell. Father sent us here because he had sensed that something bad had happened to the fellowship, he worried about you, and he wanted to send some soldiers here to check on you, and Elrohir and I volunteered to come with them. So, here we are!" Aragorn slowly calmed down as he listened to his brother's words.  
  
"Where is Elrohir?"  
  
"He is with Legolas right now."  
  
"Legolas! How is he?" Elladan sighed.  
  
"Last time I checked, about a few minutes ago, he had a light fever, but other than that, he was getting better." Aragorn sighed in relief.  
  
"What plagued your dreams, brother? You were tossing and turning everywhere." Aragorn's eyes watered as he remembered the screams of agony from Legolas, and all the blood.  
  
"I...I had a nightmare..." Aragorn said in a whisper, and he brought his knees up to his chest like a frightened child.  
  
"About what?" Aragorn hesitated, but decided to tell Elladan.  
  
"Of...of Legolas...I was stuck in that same blasted spot the whole time, so I was forced to watch these orcs torture him!" Aragorn choked a sob.  
  
"They did so many...terrible things to Legolas...there was so much blood! Valar, so much blood, and his screams, Elladan, his screams were the worst! So filled with pain and...and agony! I was helpless to do anything! Ugh! I am so weak!" Aragorn yelled at himself in between tears. Elladan's expression softened, he tipped Aragorn's head up and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Estel, no, you are not weak at all! You have made it this far even with Elrohir and my deadly pranks!" Elladan joked and Aragorn chuckled, remembering his childhood with his two lunatic brothers.  
  
"It's okay, young one, it is not uncommon to have nightmares like that...especially after this whole ordeal in the tunnel. It will be all right." Elladan soothed. Aragorn smiled grimly, then broke into sobs, Elladan could feel tears in his eyes, seeing his brother's obvious pain.  
  
"Shh...it's all right, Estel..." Elladan whispered and embraced Aragorn's shaking form, he leaned into Elladan's embrace as he cried his heart out.  
  
Outside of the room, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn watched the two brothers with awe, knowing that even such different species could actually grow to become real brothers, and as close as Aragorn is to Elladan and Elrohir was amazing.  
  
~~~At the Healing houses where Legolas is~~~  
  
Legolas moaned painfully as he slowly opened his heavy eyes and immediately cringed at the sudden light. He felt sick, really sick, Legolas wanted to vomit his guts out, and he felt extremely dizzy and hot. Suddenly, a noise startled him, Legolas weakly looked at the end of his bed, and was shocked yet horrified that the creature was there, its huge blue eyes bore into his own.  
  
"Go-Gollum...what are you doing here?" Legolas choked out. Gollum snapped out of his daze and hissed, but instantly stopped and smiled in a wicked, yet sympathetic way.  
  
"Pretty, pretty elf, always glowing so bright and strong...but your strong light has dimmed...yes...dimmed..." Gollum paused.  
  
"Pretty elf was nice to us when we was captured...we followed you, see? Nice elf should not die because of stupid orcs...we will help you..." Then Gollum frowned. "But how..." Suddenly, Gollum smiled again, only this time, it was an evil smile, no trace of innocence in it.  
  
"Is pretty elf in pain?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, but nodded reluctantly. Then, Gollum crawled to the table where Legolas' weapons lay, and took out a dagger.  
  
"We will help stop the pain...yes...stop the pain..." Gollum whispered psychotically as he trailed his fingers along the blade.  
  
"Go-Gollum, what are you...you doing?" Gollum hissed.  
  
"We will stop the pain...forever..." Legolas finally understood his motive, Gollum was going to kill him! Being too weak to try to stop the creature, much less try to call for help, Legolas could only watch as Gollum started to crawl slowly towards him, gripping the dagger tightly around his bony fingers.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Whoa! Yea! I finally updated! So sorry for the delay, folks, but really, thanks so much for the reviews! I really loved them! And I'm not being sarcastic! Haha! But nonetheless, cliff-hanger!!! Don't you just love those? I do! Haha! Well, read on, and please review me more! =D 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Aragorn had drifted off to sleep again, in his elven brother, Elladan's arms.  
  
"He is obviously exhausted and grieved from yesterday's incidents, and yet, he is still so strong...never in my life, have I witnessed such spirit..." Lord Celeborn whispered, standing at the doorway. Elladan looked up to his grandfather, then back at the man in his arms, and he nodded.  
  
"Aye, Estel is incredible...one of a kind...by the way, how does Legolas fare? Has his fever passed yet?" Lord Celeborn shook his head grimly.  
  
"Legolas is not getting better as we had hoped...his fever has taken a turn for the worst...he might...not make it through at all." Elladan looked sharply at Lord Celeborn in shock and disbelief.  
  
"What?!" Elladan raised his voice and instantly regretted it when Aragorn moaned and frowned in his sleep. Slowly calming himself down, Elladan sighed.  
  
"For Estel's sake especially, I pray that Legolas will make it through."  
  
Suddenly, multiple shouts rang through the forest, alerting all the guards. Estel jerked awake, having heard the noise, without a word, he jumped up out of Elladan's arms and started to run outside, followed by Elladan and Lord Celeborn.  
  
"What is going on?" Lord Celeborn asked a guard who was running towards the noise.  
  
"My Lord, I am not sure myself, but I heard that there is trouble in the healing houses." Aragorn's eyes widened and took off towards the healing houses.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan yelled and ran after him, followed by Lord Celeborn and the elven guard.  
  
Once the four of them had reached their destination, they saw that the rest of the fellowship was at the side, trying to see what was going on. There were also dozens elven soldiers who all had their bows in hand, and an arrow fitted, pointing directly into Legolas' room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Lord Celeborn demanded. The fellowship turned around and shrugged.  
  
"We just got here." Gimli answered.  
  
"Brothers! Lord Celeborn!" A familiar voice called out to them.  
  
Suddenly, the elves in the middle of the crowd parted, revealing Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir! What is going on?" Aragorn ran up to him and asked anxiously. Elrohir looked guilty.  
  
"It's my fault, I left to speak with Lady Galadriel about Legolas, and when I got back..." Elrohir hesitated.  
  
"When you got back...what? Is it Legolas? Elrohir, speak!" Aragorn said loudly. Elrohir winced.  
  
"When I got back, Gollum was here, blade in hand, ready to stab Legolas in the heart! I wanted to charge at him, but Gollum threatened to kill Legolas! So I shouted, calling for help, I stepped back outside to give him space, and now the guards are here. I have already told them to shoot at Gollum if he makes any more movement, but right now, all he does is talk to himself!" Aragorn's eyes widened, then moved up front, right at the doorway, surveying the scene.  
  
Sure enough, Gollum was there, holding Legolas' dagger in his shaking hands, right at Legolas' throat, the blade already drawing a bit of blood. Gollum's eyes were glassy with tears as he was talking to the half- conscious Legolas.  
  
"Gollum...please stop this...I know you only want to help heal my pain...but by killing me would only cause me even more pain...please, give me the dagger, Gollum." Gollum paused briefly.  
  
"We...we didn't know...we swears...we only wanted to help...the nice elf..." Legolas smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"So...if pretty elf prince lives...he will be happy?" Gollum said slowly as he started to put down the dagger.  
  
"Yes...I...I will be happy..." Legolas whispered weakly.  
  
"Very happy?" Gollum hissed suddenly and he once again held the hilt of the blade at Legolas' throat.  
  
"Yes, Gollum! I will be...very happy..."  
  
"Then...we hopes elf lives..." Gollum handed the dagger to Legolas, he took it and sighed in relief.  
  
"Gollum leaves now...rest now...shhh..." Legolas nodded.  
  
"I will...go." Gollum nodded, turned around to the elves, hissed at them, and immediately crawled out the window.  
  
"Stop! Don't shoot him!" Legolas commanded to the elven soldiers, and they reluctantly complied.  
  
"Do not harm him, just make sure he is not in Lothlorien anymore." Lord Celeborn commanded, and the elves bowed and went to their posts again.  
  
Aragorn ran over to Legolas, smiling widely, Legolas smiled shakily, but after the apparent danger, exhaustion took over him, and dropping the blade onto the wooden floor, he fell unconscious again.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called, looked at the cut on his neck, and immediately held a strip of cloth to it to stop the bleeding. Then he checked Legolas' pulse, and sighed when he felt one, weak, but it was there.  
  
Afterwards, Aragorn felt Legolas' forehead, surprisingly, his fever seemed to have dropped a bit, but it was still at a dangerous level considering Legolas' condition. Aragorn sighed heavily, took a cloth, wet it in the basin of water on the table, and placed it on Legolas' sweaty forehead. Elrohir, Elladan, and Lord Celeborn watched Aragorn thoughtfully, and a small smile graced their features.  
  
A few minutes later, Aragorn stood back up, roughly straightened himself, growled, and stalked out of the room, his eyes ablaze with anger and frustration. The three elves looked after at Aragorn's back, confused at his sudden anger.  
  
"What just happened?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Why did he just...walk out like that...angrily?" Elladan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea..." Lord Celeborn stayed silent, deep in thought, also confused as to why Aragorn would act that way.  
  
Then, it dawned on him, he had seen that look in Aragorn's eyes before, many times, actually. It was there every time he brought Legolas, badly injured or almost dead, back to Rivendell, Mirkwood, or sometimes Lothlorien. At that moment, Lord Celeborn understood everything, Aragorn felt guilty and angry with himself...and Legolas. He shook his head and sighed, then, he too, walked swiftly away from the twins, in search for the ranger. The twins looked after at their grandfather's back and again, were confused at his sudden action.  
  
"What happened just now, Elladan?" Elladan shrugged again.  
  
"I have no idea...maybe...we're bad company?" The twins paused.  
  
"No way! We're great company! They must just need some time alone!" Elladan said enthusiastically. Elrohir nodded and grinned.  
  
"That's right, we are great company!" The twins laughed. But they suddenly stopped when a small moan was heard from Legolas, and they were at Legolas' bedside in a flash.  
  
"Legolas?" Elladan asked softly.  
  
Legolas moaned again, his eyes slowly opened, and he finally became fully conscious.  
  
"Elladan? Elrohir? What? What are you two doing here?" Elladan smiled softly.  
  
"We came by request of our father, he sensed that something bad had befallen you and Estel, and wanted someone to come and check on you two. Naturally, Elrohir and I volunteered! And now, we're here." Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Well, Estel is okay...right?" Legolas asked anxiously.  
  
"Whoa there, Legolas, calm down, Estel is perfectly fine." Elrohir said.  
  
"Where is he? I need to see him for myself!" Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, knowing that nothing could change his mind, so they only sighed.  
  
"Stubborn prince." Elladan muttered. Legolas paused and grinned.  
  
"I know, I'm great!" The twins rolled their eyes.  
  
Next thing they knew, the twins were supporting Legolas while they were walking through Caras Galadhon, searching for Aragorn.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Estel! Estel! Hold on! Stop running!" Lord Celeborn shouted. Aragorn sighed, stopped running, and turned towards the elf lord.  
  
"Yes? What is it, my Lord?" Lord Celeborn sighed.  
  
~~~Back to the trio~~~  
  
"Where did he run off to?" Elrohir asked, exasperated.  
  
"Wait! Look! It's him! Estel and...grandfather? So this is where he went to!" Elladan exclaimed, pointing towards the two.  
  
"Great, let's go over there then!" Elrohir said.  
  
"Wait! Guys, look at them, those two seem to be in an argument...I don't think we should really interrupt them." Legolas stated quietly. Turns out, he was more weary and weak than he had thought.  
  
"You're right...but it doesn't look that serious...let's go through the trees and hide there! That way, we can eavesdrop, and Legolas can be sure that Estel is completely healthy!" Elrohir laughed. Elladan rolled his eyes at his twin's suggestion. Legolas grinned and nodded.  
  
"Come on then, I haven't done this in a while! Let's go!"  
  
"Estel, why are you angry?" Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Oh really? You cannot lie to an Eldar, my child, I can see the fury in your eyes." Then there was a pause, and Aragorn sighed, the anger dissipating.  
  
"I am weary..."  
  
By now, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas had reached the bushes beside Aragorn and Lord Celeborn, quietly listening to the conversation.  
  
"Weary? Of what?" Aragorn looked down.  
  
"I am weary of...of always bringing an injured or near dead Legolas back home...my home...his home...or anyone else's home for that matter!"  
  
The twins exchanged quick glances, and Elladan elbowed Elrohir lightly in the stomach. "Not that important, huh?" Elladan whispered sharply at Elrohir. Elrohir smiled weakly, then glanced at Legolas, whose eyes were narrowed, staring straight at Aragorn, indescribable emotions flaring up inside of him.  
  
Lord Celeborn grinned inwardly, knowing that he had been right, but he decided to push it farther, wanting to find out exactly how Aragorn felt.  
  
"Do you think that he is a burden on you?" Aragorn paused to think about how to answer his question the way his mind thought.  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas mistook the silence as an agreement, and that was just about all he needed to burst with anger. Aragorn was just about to answer, when suddenly, Legolas emerged from the bushes, and the twins were behind him, trying to stop Legolas. His face was red with anger, tears of sadness glistening in his blue orbs, and his ability to keep awake was relying solely on his anger.  
  
"Burden, am I?! Well, Aragorn, I am not the one who is always half dead, now am I? You have been seriously injured several times! Probably even more than myself! You think you are weary?! You are only 87 years of age! I am weary, son of Arathorn, me! I am weary of always getting entangled with evil! I have sustained pain both physically and mentally more than you could ever imagine!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn, Lord Celeborn, and the twins stared at Legolas in shock, but Aragorn was the first to recover.  
  
"Legolas–"  
  
"No, Aragorn, I do not need you! My mother died because of giving birth to me, and my brother died because I didn't get there fast enough! Right now, my father is alone, and my kingdom is at war with orcs, spiders, and only Valar knows what other evil there is in Mirkwood! Would you understand how any of that feels like? Have you ever had to watch your best friend be tortured to death by orcs? Of course you haven't! The only real pain you've felt physically is getting stabbed or struck with an arrow, and the only real pain you've felt mentally is watching a friend die!" Legolas scoffed, and tears slid down his face.  
  
"But, oh no, you've never felt my pain! Nobody has!"  
  
"Legolas, please, stop! You have misunderstood me!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
"No, Aragorn, Lord Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, or anyone else that I have been a burden on, I have lasted this far, I do NOT need ANY of you now!" Legolas shouted angrily.  
  
Then, Legolas swiftly turned around, glared at Lord Celeborn and the twins, and stormed away. Unknown to any of them, a pair of angry eyes had been watching the argument, and went to follow Legolas, hiding in the trees.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Then, Legolas swiftly turned, glared at Lord Celeborn and the twins, and stormed away. Unknown to any of them, a pair of angry eyes had been watching the argument, and went to follow Legolas, hiding in the trees. Aragorn stayed still, tears of sorrow and guilt trailed down his face. Lord Celeborn sighed and shook his head in shame.  
  
'Great going, Celeborn, you have managed to make this situation worse than before.' He thought to himself. The twins only stood there, kicking themselves mentally for even thinking of taking Legolas outside in the first place.  
  
Legolas was slowly limping back towards the healing houses, but then he stopped abruptly.  
  
'If I go back now, Aragorn and the others will just come and they will be able to find me right away...I can't face them now...not yet...' Legolas decided, and started limping towards the area of denser trees.  
  
A few minutes later, Legolas' knees suddenly buckled and was going to collapse, if not for the tree next to him. Legolas had trouble breathing, his vision was swimming around, the wound on his leg had started to bleed again, his head was pounding, and he felt extremely sick to his stomach. Legolas slid down onto the ground, and at that moment, a figure jumped down from the trees and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Go-Gollum?" Legolas stuttered, panic rising inside of him once again.  
  
"We help yous go back...pretty elf hut once again...we helps..." Gollum moved towards Legolas, but he held out a hand to stop Gollum.  
  
"No! Uh...no, Gollum, you must get away from here! If the other elves see you, they will shoot you down! No matter what I say, they will! You must run! Go! Get away from here! You have already risked too much! You should have left before! Just go!" Legolas tried to sound demanding, but the words came out as a weak plead.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Gollum, please! For me! Get out of here...I will be fine here...the...the others will find me." Gollum hissed.  
  
"The others are bad! They makes elf angry and sad! They makes pretty elf cry..." Legolas touched his face, noticing that he had not wiped the tear streaks away yet. Then, Legolas sighed and his expression softened.  
  
"Thank you for caring...you...you are a good...friend..." Gollum let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Fr-friend? We are pretty elf's...friend?" Legolas smiled softly, knowing that all Gollum really wanted was a companion who was not his evil self.  
  
"You are...my friend." Gollum started to smile.  
  
"Friend." Gollum whispered happily to himself.  
  
"Now go, Gollum, please, I will be just fine." Gollum looked up at Legolas once again, nodded, then leapt back up to the trees, looked back once more, and went away.  
  
Legolas started to get up, using the tree for support. After what seemed as an eternity, Legolas was able to stand up, took a deep breath, and started to limp back to the healing houses. But after a few steps, Legolas' knees buckled again as a result of too much strain, this time, he wasn't fast enough to grab onto another tree. So he collapsed, crying out in pain when he landed on his side, where the arrow had been embedded into him. Tears of pain, both physical and emotional, trailed down Legolas' face, he wanted to go back to the past and change everything, especially to change that he had been born. Then he finally lost consciousness.  
  
'No one loves me anymore anyway...'  
  
Aragorn stopped walking abruptly when he heard someone cry out in pain as he was headed towards the healing houses, hoping to find Legolas there. Immediately snapping into action, Aragorn ran towards the direction where he had heard the cry. A few moments later, Aragorn stopped to a full halt, spotting Legolas sprawled on the ground. He feared the worst, but still walked to Legolas and knelt down to check his pulse. Feeling a weak but steady pulse, Aragorn felt a bit of relief, picked Legolas up, and started to carry him back to the healing houses. Aragorn sighed and whispered to himself,  
  
"Legolas, you and your bad luck..."  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
"How is he?" Aragorn looked up from Legolas to see Lady Galadriel by the door. He quickly got up and bowed slightly.  
  
"My Lady..." Lady Galadriel smiled softly and nodded. Then Aragorn sat back down onto the chair.  
  
"I don't know how he is..." Lady Galadriel raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Really...and why is that, son of Arathorn?"  
  
"I...I am afraid..." Lady Galadriel smiled softly.  
  
"Afraid? Of what, my child?" Aragorn closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
"I am afraid to check on him because if I do...he may have already passed..." Lady Galadriel's expression softened, she walked over to Aragorn, tipped his chin up to meet her face, and she smiled.  
  
"If you don't check, you will never know if he has...or not. Estel, look at him closely...do you not see his light? It is getting brighter again...he is healing...he is almost there, he only needs a little push...from you." Aragorn pried his eyes away and back to Legolas' still form.  
  
"We had an argument...he hates me now."  
  
"I know all about the argument, Estel, Celeborn has informed me of it."  
  
"But he did not let you answer the question, did he? Legolas jumped to conclusions and lashed out at you...all of you...what did you want to say, Estel?" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I was going to say no! Legolas is my best friend...my brother! It isn't his fault that Lady Luck is not with him all the time! Legolas is not a burden...not on me...not at all! I love spending time with him! We all do! Even though many of the times that we travel together, he gets fatally injured, so do I! And he's the one who carries me to safety every time! Sure, we don't have luck on our side every second, but I know that it does not matter...because we have each other." Aragorn grinned.  
  
"Legolas is probably the only reason why I'm still alive to this day...he is my rock...my supporter when something bad happens...I don't know what I'd do without him! You know, if Legolas was awake, he would say I sounded incredibly sensitive." Lady Galadriel smiled brightly.  
  
"He is the one who keeps me sane from my twin brothers!" Aragorn joked, and Lady Galadriel laughed.  
  
"Then everyone needs Legolas! Especially Elrond!" Aragorn chuckled, then turned serious again.  
  
"But he has so many hurts...you know what he said, how could I ever help him with all those things?" Aragorn sighed and looked to Lady Galadriel.  
  
"I just want to help him...I really do...but how? He's right, I have never suffered as much pain as he has, my mother did not die giving birth to me, and I actually got a chance to know her...Legolas didn't. I have two, very healthy yet insane brothers, and Legolas blames himself for not arriving on time to help fight with his brother! And now Keldarion is dead...Rivendell is a peaceful place and is not under attack constantly, whereas Mirkwood is deteriorating because of the darkness! Legolas is right about me...in the tunnels before we came to Lothlorien, I promised him that I would eventually listen to all of his pains, thoughts and feelings that he's had throughout his life. But now he hates me...even if I apologized and explained everything to him, Legolas would always be hesitant to talk to me again..." By now, the tears had started to trail down Aragorn's face.  
  
"How do I help him now?"  
  
"Just by being my friend..." A weak voice answered him. Aragorn looked down beside him, surprised to find Legolas awake and smiling.  
  
"Legolas? You..."  
  
"He was awake from the moment you opened your mouth to talk about your answer to Celeborn." Lady Galadriel said.  
  
"Meaning I heard just about everything." Legolas stated. Aragorn quickly wiped his tears away and glared at Legolas.  
  
"You should have told me you were awake! Are you in any kind of pain? I could fix you up a—"  
  
"You are my supporter too, Estel..." Legolas interrupted. Aragorn's eyes widened a bit, his mouth still open. Sensing that a private conversation was on the way, Lady Galadriel smiled and silently left the room.  
  
"Wh-what?" Aragorn stuttered, and Legolas' expression softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Estel, I did not mean to yell at you, I don't...understand...I just felt so angry. I wanted to see how you and the rest of the fellowship were doing, but when I saw you and Lord Celeborn talking, I got nosy and wanted to see what you two were talking about. I am terribly sorry for eavesdropping, I should have just minded my own business..." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"No, I am sorry for even thinking about being angry at you! You give me so much hope and protection. I am sorry, Legolas, it's just..." Aragorn's eyes started to water.  
  
"I am weary, my friend, but not at you...there is so much...pressure upon me now...I am losing the fight and I am blaming it on you...there is only so much I can take! I need your help, Legolas...I need our friendship so that I can beat it...at times, when I wake up, I just feel so lost. It is only when I see you again that the pressure is less intense and I feel lightened again. I do not think that I am ready to be King of Gondor yet, Legolas, nor will I ever be! I am a ranger! I am a foster child of Lord Elrond! I have psychotic brothers whose minds are set for pranks! I am no King! And Arwen! She is leaving...going to the Undying Lands...I love her...and I let her go..." Aragorn choked a sob and Legolas' eyes widened, he had not expected Aragorn to say so much. Then Legolas slowly sat up with the help of Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn...you are destined to be the King of Gondor...it is not easy to claim a throne and take on all of its responsibilities...I know this. It may seem too extreme and that it is out of your league! But Estel, no one is born to be King...there is much one has to go through in order to be fit to be a King. You have gone through all of these things, and you are the one who has prevailed...you are the one who has ended up on top of everything. Believe in yourself, Aragorn, you will be an amazing King. And as for Arwen, she loves you as well...she is not one to give up on hope so easily. If she believes that you will return to her, she will stay..." Aragorn sighed and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you...without you, I really wouldn't know where I'd be...really, thank you..." Legolas smiled, finally realizing just how much Aragorn loved him as a brother, and how much he really trusts in him. Instantly, Legolas felt touched.  
  
"So you really think of me as your brother." Aragorn furrowed his brows.  
  
"What?" Legolas laughed nervously, hesitant in saying what he truly felt before.  
  
"Legolas, tell me, what is it? What do you want to say to me?" Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Yey! Another chapter down! Okay, ladies and gents, the next chapter is gonna be the last, I stopped it here cause I didn't want the chapter to go too long. But anyway, yeah...so thanks to all who reviewed my story! Ack! I want more reviews please! Hehe! Last chapter will be up by next weekend...hopefully! =D 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Legolas, tell me, what is it? What do you want to say to me?" Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry Estel, I...before, I...I doubted our care for me...but now, I truly understand how tight our bond is...and I apologize for ever doubting you. When we were in the tunnel, I thought you had said what you said only to comfort me...but I see that it isn't true...not at all." Aragorn stared, shocked and partly angry, but before he could say anything, Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I understand if you are angry with me, and I'm not blaming anyone, do not misinterpret my words, but...I was raised to believe that all humans were weak, evil, deceiving, and not worthy of any of our trust. Yet, ever since I met you, I had a feeling that...that I could have total trust in you. Unfortunately, my people's teachings still lingered in my heart and mind...and occasionally, whenever we got into any sort of trouble, I would always assume and fear that you would run away and leave me to die at the hands of an enemy. Thankfully, that has never happened before...you have always stood by my side, ever step of the way! During my joyful times...and even my dark times." Legolas let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Estel...mellon nin...I thank you..." Legolas slowly got up out of bed, ignoring Aragorn's protests, knelt down, one knee on the ground, one hand held over his own heart, and bowed his head. Aragorn's eyes widened, and immediately got down on his own knees.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing? Get up!" Legolas raised his head, meeting with Aragorn at eye level, and gripped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, Estel, Strider, Ranger of the North, or whatever names you may possess, I owe you my life...my mind, body, and soul. From this day, until the end of all days, I shall always serve you, love you, protect you with everything I am, from all harm. I shall always stand be you when you need me. I pledge to you my life...never will I leave you to be alone in the dark. Will you accept this oath?" A moment of silence went by, the two friends stared at each other for a while, one waiting for the other to speak.  
  
Finally, Aragorn smiled, and his gazed softened.  
  
"I accept your oath, but now, I shall state my own. Legolas Thranduillon, Prince of Mirkwood, I owe you my life, my body, my heart, and my mind. From this day until the end of all days, even beyond my death, I shall always serve you in what ways I can. I shall love you, and protect you with all that I am, from all harm, by whatever means necessary. I shall always stand by you in your times of need. I pledge to you my life as well, and never shall I leave you to be alone in the dark. For countless times, you have saved my life, defended me from evil, and comforted my soul with no care over your own welfare. Now I shall do the same. Will you accept this oath?" Legolas sighed in relief and grinned.  
  
"I accept your oath to me, son of Arathorn." Aragorn grinned and patted Legolas on the shoulder.  
  
"I hold no grudge towards you for your past doubts to me, I know you were raised to believe that the to believe that the race of men are all vile deceivers, as were many other elves. But it does not matter to me, because you have faith in me now...because you trust me now...right?" Legolas smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes." "Exactly! To me, the present is all that matters."  
  
"I also realized something else about the race f me during my experiences with you." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Which is that there are more men in this world, who is worth trusting and befriending as I had imagined. You are an honourable man, Estel, and there are many who are...like you, in a way." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Oh Legolas, you are not so bad yourself!" Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
"By the way, how is the fellowship? Are the hobbits okay? Gimli? Boromir?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"They are all settled down and getting the rest they deserve." Legolas smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come now, get back up, you must rest more! We will have to depart from Lothlorien in a few days, and you will need to be at your best once again."  
  
"But I—"  
  
"No, Legolas, do not deny it, I know you are feeling tired and weak. After everything that has transpired so far, even the strongest elf in Middle- Earth would not be able to help but feel weary. I am a future king, so do as I say!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, I am a prince now, and this is an elven realm, so I can refuse!" Legolas replied with a grin on his face. Aragorn narrowed his eyes threateningly.  
  
"Alright, alright! I shall rest, future king." Aragorn chuckled, helped Legolas back into bed, tucking him in, and immediately, Legolas started drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I miss ada..." Legolas whispered.  
  
"When I was an elfling, he would always sing to me and watch over me until he was sure I had fallen asleep." Aragorn smiled softly.  
  
"I shall watch over you this night, my brother." Then, Aragorn started to sing a soft, elven lullaby. Legolas sighed contently and slid down further in his bed.  
  
"Hannon lle..." (Thank you) Legolas whispered before his eyes glazed over and fell into his own dream world, a small smile stayed upon his face.  
  
A few minutes later, Aragorn stopped singing and looked at Legolas for awhile, making sure he was really asleep. Afterwards, Aragorn walked to the armchair at the small table near the bed, and sat down. Sighing happily, Aragorn relaxed his weary mind, and a few minutes later, he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled brightly when she suddenly felt a sense of renewed hope flow through her.  
  
"The fellowship remains...their bonds stronger than before, especially that of Estel and the Prince. Hope also remains true...more powerful than before...Everyday, their friendship grows a little bit more stronger...but there are wars approaching...can their friendship endure the pains of battle...and possibly death?"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: YEY! Hehe, that's a wrap! Isn't that kind of like a cliffhanger? Like, "will they survive?" *GASPS* Haha! Whew! Finally I'm done with the FIRST part of the story...remember what I said earlier? There would be a part where Legolas dies and another where Legolas survives at the cave? So, what do you guys think now? Should I submit the other alternative to this story? The one where Legolas dies? And I mean, he REALLY dies, no coming back to life...but I think it's touching too, because it tells you how everyone felt and how they sorta get over it, and there's a funeral as the epilogue. It would only be about three chapters long, including the epilogue, so...tell me what you think!  
  
So, how did you guys like the last chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review my story everyone!!!! =D  
  
After this story, I'm planning on writing another story, but I'm not very sure, I'm still deciding whether I should or shouldn't...because there's still school, exams are coming up, and I'm going to move to San Francisco soon, so I'm gonna be totally busy. But if I do write this story it would start near the warg attack when everyone from Rohan were walking to Helms Deep. It's another Legolas and Aragorn friendship story, obviously, cause I love them sooo much! But there will also be Legolas and Gimli bonding...sorta...hehe! So, tell me what you think! =D  
  
~Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed my story, and/or added me to their "Favourites Stories" list!~  
  
Special thanks for these people who reviewed for this alternative:  
  
Cheysuli, sylvester1, Joanne, Star-Stallion, Gwyn, Mellaithwen, Deana, Ayva Trance, Fenris5000, Wynjara, wolf-sister, SilverWolf7, Ash49, Roper, Random, Gozilla, Lady Lere, boromir, Nehima, lili, Elven Archer, elrohir lover, Legolas-gurl88, Kept-Secret, Starlit Hope, Azla, Stephanie-Lou, Captain Inuyasha777, Me, Lady Lestat, Evenstar, Tivione, drew'sgirl, Arrow- Tipped Kestrel, star*smiles, The Jackel, Pennhirwen, and last, but NOT least, bear. 


End file.
